Favors, Plans, and Consequences
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: AU. Post-Breaking Dawn. Rosalie never wanted to be a vampire. The one thing she ever genuinely wanted in life was to be a mother, and that dream was torn from her cruelly. But what if there was another way? Bella and Rose experience something completely unique. The only question is: Will it all turn out alright in the end? Main Focus: Bella/Rose Sister Bond. Not Bella/Rose Romance.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Twilight never has, does not, and never will belong to me!**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So, there are some things you need to know for the story: During Breaking Dawn (Bella didn't get pregnant and the Cullens and the Pack have made an agreement that if Bella is still set on her course in one year and there are no problems between the two groups, the Cullens may change Bella without fear of retaliation from the Pack), Rosalie approaches Bella and asks for a favor. She wants Bella to be a surrogate mother for her. Bella agrees and they go from there. But there are a couple of unexpected surprises along the way. What will happen?**

_**Favors, Plans, and Consequences**_

**Preface**

_Bella_

You know how people always say "You never know what will happen"? Well, now I know what they mean. Anything and everything you do will have consequences, but no matter how carefully you plan, you can never know exactly what will happen.

Still, I wouldn't change it – not for anything.

If I had done things differently, or made another choice in the beginning, I wouldn't be where I am right now. I would be changed, forever frozen at nineteen and living my happily ever after with my love, Edward.

But I'm not. And I guess that's okay. Because some things are worth suffering for, worth sacrificing for – and nothing could hold a higher value than this, not even Edward.

Yet, I admit I still find it incredible that all of this began so simply, so innocently. But, after all, "The best laid plans of mice and men…"

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Send me a review and let me know! Thanks for reading everyone! Also, just to let you know, updates will take anywhere from a week to a month depending on how much time I have, but the story will be finished and will not be abandoned.**


	2. The Request

_**Favors, Plans, and Consequences**_

**Chapter One: The Request**

_Bella_

After Edward and I got married, the wolves and our family came to an agreement. If I waited until Edward's and my one-year anniversary, and I still wanted to be changed (not that there was any doubt on my part), then they wouldn't object and the Cullens could change me without fear of retribution.

I wasn't happy about having to wait, but… well, if it would protect anyone else from getting hurt, then I certainly wasn't going to complain.

We were living in Seattle, for now. It was close enough that the wolves could check in every once in a while, and far enough that Charlie was none the wiser about the fact that Edward and I were not actually currently attending Dartmouth University. Edward had encouraged me to take a few classes online, but I refused on the grounds that I would most likely forget everything that I learned once I was changed. He frowned at that but let it go.

Instead, I spent my time getting to know the rest of my family better. I spent time with everyone individually and together, as well.

Carlisle and I spent time talking about his past, and he was more than happy to speak to me about all of the changes he had observed in the world, as well as his views on both religion and life in general, really.

Esme taught me a little about architecture and gardening, while I told her about all of my favorite books and about my childhood. We cooked together often and I fell into the habit of calling her "Mom" and Carlisle "Dad". I was the only one of her "adopted children" to do this regularly, and she sobbed the first few times that I did it.

Alice and I managed to reach a happy medium when it came to spending time together and shopping a.k.a Bella Barbie. We went shopping twice a week, but each trip lasted only six hours. Four hours were set aside for Alice-type shopping, and the last two were for me – I spent them in the bookstore, usually. Also, Alice was allowed to buy me expensive, designer clothes, but they had to be comfortable and not too flashy. And, of course, all shoes must be without a heel of any kind, other than for pre-approved-by-me special occasions.

Jasper and I spent infinitely more time together than before, and I finally got the chance to get to know my blond-haired older brother. I had already know a lot about his personality, but he opened up to me more, now. We spent hours talking about the Civil War and he was pleased to find that I was a genuine supporter of the South, rather than the North.

Emmett took it upon himself to educate me in the ways of pranking people; I have to admit, it was pretty fun. My big "Brother Bear", as I started calling him, was the perfect older brother in a way that was no better than Jasper, just different. He kept me laughing, but he knew when it was time to be serious, too.

Rosalie… Rose's and my relationship baffled the others. We still weren't as close as Alice and I, but we were closer and I had earned the title of sister with her. A number of times, we had talked about my impending change. She argued her point and spoke to me in depth about the consequences, both positive and negative, of my choice. I think she always expected me to be angry with her for trying to dissuade me, but I wasn't. I listened and responded calmly each time, and I think that she respected me for that.

Still, like I said, we weren't near as close as Alice and I. Which is exactly why I was so surprised by the sight that greeted me one morning as I lazily made my way downstairs.

I had expected the family to be out hunting this morning, but when I smelled the food in the kitchen – obviously freshly baked – I assumed Edward or Mom had come back early to fix my breakfast. However, when I passed the corner and walked into the dining room, I was greeted by an unexpected sight:

There, on the table in my usual place, sat my breakfast, which consisted of eggs, smoked sausage, and toast. And there, sitting across from my waiting plate, sat one Miss Rosalie Hale.

I froze for a moment before shaking it off and taking my seat. I inhaled and had to hold back a moan – it smelled heavenly. Looking up, I smiled into my sister's bright golden eyes; I could see that she had clearly gone hunting during the night rather than join the others today. "Thanks, Rose. Good morning," I grinned and she smiled.

"Morning, Bella. I hope this is alright," she said, one eyebrow raised slightly when she asked about my breakfast.

I swallowed the eggs in my mouth so that I could answer her. "They're delicious," I assured her sincerely and she nodded. We were quiet after that. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; I had gotten used to having vampires watching as I ate.

When I was finished, I leant back in my chair a little and placed one hand on my stomach. The food was good – wonderful, even – but there was more than I was used to eating. Still, this was the first time that Rosalie had ever cooked for me and I didn't want to be rude. It wasn't enough to be painful, just a little uncomfortable in my belly, which was a little bloated from my slight overindulgence. Generally speaking, I didn't do things like this (overeat) but a small amount of immoderation was perfectly okay when combined with my usually healthy diet of food and drinks.

I looked back up to see that my dishes were gone and Rose was sitting in her seat once more. Except, this time I could see the hesitant, nervous glint in her eyes.

"Is everything alright, Rosalie?"

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about some things, and I want you to think about it for a moment before you answer me. Please?"

I nodded. I didn't think this was about my change. It seemed different – she hadn't been this nervous since the first time we talked about that. Still, I would have let her speak either way.

"Bella, you know about my past, and you know that the one thing I wanted, more than anything, was to have a baby. But because of what I am…" She paused to swallow. "It's not possible. But… I wanted to ask if…"

I waited but she seemed to be debating whether or not to actually ask me whatever it was she intended to say. I didn't understand what she wanted to ask, but I would have done anything to help her. "It's okay. You can ask me anything," I encouraged her. Rose took a deep breath and nodded.

"Bella, would you consider being a surrogate for me?"

I froze. Wait… what? Rosalie… wanted me… to be a _surrogate_? Me… give birth? Just the idea of it was practically incomprehensible. I never wanted a baby. I spent so much of my life being the mature, responsible one in my relationship with Renee that it didn't seem like something I ever wanted out of life – I still didn't want it. Yet if I agreed to this, could I really carry a baby, feel it grow inside of me, and then give him or her up? I wasn't entirely sure. But…

I could see in her eyes how infinitely much this meant to her. Rosalie spent decades mourning the children that she would never have. This wasn't some petty desire or whim. She _needed _it, and I could give it to her. I still had no desire to be a mother, myself, but if I could do this for my sister… Well, I was feeling inclined to say 'yes'.

Unfortunately, Rose took my silence as a rejection of her proposal. She rose from her chair, a tight smile on her face and a breathtaking amount of pain in her eyes. "It's okay, Bella. It's a lot to ask, I know, and I understand. I'll just be upstairs if you need anything."

I broke free of my immobilized state when she began to leave the room. No! "Wait!" I cried, springing up, my overfull stomach forgotten for the moment.

She paused in the doorway but didn't turn and I grabbed her arm, moving to stand before her. "Aren't you going to let me answer you?" I asked softly.

I could see the conflict in her eyes and she tensed, almost as if bracing herself against what she was certain must be my coming rejection. "Of course," she responded evenly, moving to lead me into the living room before we both sat down on one of the long couches that the large, open room provided.

"I know what this means to you," I began gently. "I can see it in your eyes. You don't just want this, you _need _it." She clenched her jaw, vulnerability flickering in her eyes for an instant, and nodded. "We don't know what might happen. Nothing like this has ever been done before."

"I know," she whispered, a haunted look in her eyes. She was still under the impression that I was denying her request.

"But I want to do it anyway," I stated firmly and she stiffened.

"W-What?"

"I want to do this for you, Rose. I'm saying 'yes'," I said softly and she gasped quietly.

Before I even realized what was happening, I was in her arms. "Thank. Thank you so much, Bella, my sister. Thank you," Rose thanked me fervently. Unfortunately, my stomach wasn't exactly happy with her firm grip, and I squirmed in her arms a little.

"Um, Rose?" Could you maybe loosen your grip just a little?"

She pulled back to look at me, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

I grimaced slightly. It was at times like these that it was embarrassing to be the only human in the house – I was the only one that ate, and therefore the only one who could _over_eat. "Well, I ate a little too much for breakfast, so my stomach feels a bit uneasy at the moment," I confessed, feeling my blush rise in my cheeks. But then I caught the flash of guilt in my sister's eyes, arousing my suspicions. Wait… Rose made breakfast; she knew how much I usually ate…

I couldn't stop myself from giggling when I realized what was going on. Rosalie wanted me to be a surrogate, meaning she was hoping I would be pregnant soon. And part of being pregnant is gaining weight…

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" I asked for confirmation of my theory.

She sheepishly nodded. "I wasn't sure at all, but I really hoped that you would say 'yes', so I made a little more than you generally eat. "It wasn't too much for you, was it?"

I shook my head. "it doesn't hurt at all, it's just a little uncomfortable," I reassured her. "I'll be fine by lunch, and it's okay if you add a little more than normal then, too. I know it'll help when I'm pregnant, especially since I never really went back to my normal weight after you all came back." It was true – I used to weight 110 lbs. I now weighed no more than 101. Still, at the worst point when they were gone, I weighed as little as 95.

The blond vampire looked relieved at that and nodded before hugging me once more, though she was more gentle this time, avoiding putting pressure on my stomach. "Thank you, Bella. This means more to me than probably anything else in the entire world."

I smiled. That was exactly why I was doing it. "Do the others know?" I wondered aloud. Surely someone must be aware of why Rosalie stayed behind today.

My sister pulled back and nodded. "I spoke to Emmett about it, of course. He offered to be here, but I told him to go ahead. And I told Alice because I knew that she would see it, anyways, and well…" she trailed off and understanding flooded me.

"You didn't want Edward to accidentally find out from her," I said softly and she nodded hesitantly.

"We don't know exactly what will happen, Bella. I don't want you to be ignorant of the risks this holds, but if Edward had found out before I could ask you, he would have forbidden it," she confessed and I nodded. I knew all too well the overprotective and overreacting tendencies of my husband when it came to me.

"It's okay, Rose. I understand. We'll all talk to him when they get back, and maybe we can tell the rest of the family while we're at it?"

Rosalie sighed. "Thank you. Really, thank you, Bella. And I agree that we should tell the family also."

I smiled. "Everything will work out, Rose. It will be okay, and…"

"What?"

I took my sister's hands in mine. "You're going to be a mother, Rose."

A slow smile crept across her face and she closed her eyes. "I'm going to be a mother," she whispered and this time I was the one to hug her.

I wasn't too sure about how all of this would happen, but I had a pretty good idea of how we could make it work. I just needed to talk to Carlisle about it. Still, I knew that everything would be okay. It had to.

**§ To Be Continued. §**

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Was it an okay first chapter? Also, what do you think about Rosalie's question and Bella's agreement? Yes, I know that it really shouldn't be possible and I am by no means a doctor, so I will be trying to come up with an explanation that, while not actually possible, sounds realistic enough to work. Anyways, thanks for reading, everyone! Now, review and leave me your comments, suggestions, questions, or concerns. Thanks guys!**


	3. The Discussion

_**Favors, Plans, and Consequences**_

**Chapter Two: The Discussion**

_Rosalie_

I felt almost like I was floating.

I'd been thinking about asking Bella this for a while, but it had always been just that: a though. Abstract. In all honesty, I'd been thinking about it longer than even Emmett knew. Emmett…

My mate had been totally supportive. He knew just how much this meant to me. He had been there to comfort me ever since he was turned, and he loved me enough that he didn't even hesitate when I spoke to him about it…

_`~ Flashback ~`_

_I hesitated as I approached Emmett after I had drunk my fill. He had just taken down a large grizzly bear, finishing up with it quickly. I was nervous about talking to him about this. I wasn't completely sure how he would react._

_I had agonized over this for a long time and I was finally going to tell him about my thoughts. If it had been anything else, or concerned anyone else, I would have spoken up almost the minute the idea occurred to me. But this wasn't just any whim or fantasy. The idea that I had suffered and deliberated over for an almost depressingly long time was my still undecided wish to ask a favor of my newest sister. It was completely unfair and, honestly, I couldn't imagine why she would say 'yes', but I hoped. And the first step was to tell my husband and mate about it._

"_Emmett," I called his name softly and he instantly turned to face me, his eyes concerned – I hardly ever spoke in such a soft, docile voice and it worried him._

"_What is it, Rosie? What's wrong?" he asked gently, immediately taking me in his arms in an attempt to comfort me. He may play the buffoon, but my mate knows when to be serious and he could tell that now was one of those times._

"_Emmett…" I trailed off unsurely before taking a deep breath and going on. "You can relax, Emmett. Everything's okay. I just need to talk to you about something," I reassured him, to begin with._

_He nodded against my shoulder. "Alright. What is it, Rose?" he questioned cautiously, still unsettled by my behavior despite my assurance that everything was fine._

"_Em, you know the one thing that I hate most about this life is the fact I'll… I'll never be able to have a baby." It was still hard to say those words, even after all these years, all these decades. He tried to speak but I shushed him. I needed to get this out. "But I've been thinking about this for a while and I had an idea that might work, if the person is willing."_

"_If who is willing to do what, Rose?" Emmett whispered and I took a deep breath, relaxing just slightly as I inhaled his comforting scent._

_I pulled back enough so that I could see his face while still remaining in the circle of his arms. Do it, Rosalie, I chided myself. You are Rosalie Hale and you are not afraid to ask for what you want, damn it! "I want to ask Bella to become a surrogate mother and have a baby for me." The statement came out quickly but clearly, and I saw the surprise in his eyes. But then, right on its heels, I saw the acceptance._

"_Okay, Rose," he said simply before taking me back into his embrace and holding me tightly, but still gently. If it were anyone but Emmett I would be stunned, shocked. But I knew that Em loved me more than anything, practically worshipped the ground I walked on – and he would, too, if I asked him to – and he would do anything to make me happy._

_As it was, I collapsed into his embrace and, in a display of weakness that I would only allow him at most times to see me in, I sobbed in his arms. I sobbed for all that I had lost, all that I had mourned, and all that I had hope for in the future…_

_`~ End Flashback ~`_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening upstairs. Bella had gone up to change into some comfortable clothes for the day, and when she came back down Bella wanted to talk to me about something to do with our… agreement. She said that she had an idea and I was excited to find out what it was.

Even though I hadn't always treated Bella like the precious sister and treasured family member that she was, I was fully aware that she was extremely intelligent for her age – for a human in general, actually – and her instincts were as trustworthy as a vampire's.

"Rose," Bella greeted me as she entered the room. I smiled as I took in her clothes. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you manage to hide those from Alice?" I asked her in amusement. There was no way our sister would ever allow those jeans in this house if she knew about them.

She grinned impishly. "I wrapped them in my sweatpants after we made our deal about them," she confessed and I laughed, shaking my head. Bella was resourceful, I would give her that.

Once we were both seated once more on the couch, we became serious and I asked her about her idea. "Well, when Carlisle explained about all of the technical aspects of what you all are and what happens to your bodies during the change…" she paused before going on. "He said that you became frozen, right?"

I nodded sadly. "Yes. When we've completed the change, our bodies, our organs, everything is made whole and then frozen," I confirmed.

"Well, you've heard of how some women have their eggs frozen so that they can have children later in life, for whatever reason, right?" she asked and I nodded.

"They call it oocyte cryopreservation, why?" I asked curiously and she smiled.

"Because, Rose. Your body is frozen – not damaged, just _frozen." _I stiffened. Did she mean… No. No, it couldn't be that easy, could it? Bella grinned and nodded. "Exactly. All we have to do is find a way for Carlisle to remove your eggs and transfer them into my body," she smiled triumphantly.

I laughed out loud. How had I never considered this before? I shook my head. It didn't matter. Bella did think of it. I paused then as something occurred to me and I shook my head once more. "But then… There's still the issue of making you pregnant," I pointed out.

She shook her head at me. "I've been thinking about it. What's the only reason that a female vampire can't have kids?" I frowned and my eyebrows pushed together. "Because your body can't change to accommodate a growing child. But… a human man's body doesn't have to change in order to father children. So, theoretically, a male vampire could father children – just not with a female vampire. It would have to be a human woman," she concluded, and my mouth dropped.

It was all so simple when she explained it that way and I couldn't comprehend how none of us had realized it for so very long. I had agonized over this for decades and I had never seen it… "Of course," I whispered and my eyes, which I hadn't realized had fallen shut, snapped open to focus on her face. "You plan on having Carlisle use Emmett's sperm to impregnate my eggs." I barely breathed the words but she heard me, or maybe she just knew what I was going to say. Either way, she nodded.

"Exactly, Rose," she murmured. "I meant what I said earlier. You're going to have a baby. And it's going to be yours and Emmetts in every way, except I'll just be carrying him or her. It's going to be your baby, Rose," she whispered and I gasped almost silently, my hand coming up to cover my mouth.

I had hoped that Bella would agree to do this favor for me, but I had never dreamed of this. That it would truly be _my _baby, mine and Emmett's, a part of us, ours biologically. I couldn't stop myself from moving near-instantaneously to take my sister in my arms. She had just given me a gift, a dream, that I had given up on receiving long, long ago. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you, my sister," I breathed, a wide smile spreading slowly on my face.

"You're my sister, Rose. I love you and I'm more than happy to do this for you," she responded quietly and I smiled. It was times like these that I most regretted ever denying her rightful place in this family or treating her the way that I had for so long.

"I love you, too, Bella," I said sincerely and, at that moment, we both heard her stomach growl making us both laugh as we pulled back from each other. I hadn't realized how much time had passed since we talked earlier. After our initial… chat, for lack of a better word, we had just lounged around here in the living room and watched a little television. It was now 12:37 – time for lunch, for the human, anyways.

"So, what would you like for lunch, hm?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen. I heard her following behind me as she thought about her answer.

"Macaroni and cheese and hot dogs?" she asked and I nodded, quickly grabbing all of the necessary cooking tools to make Bella's lunch. I had to admit, human food didn't smell quite so bad after you got used to the smell of it.

We just talked about anything while her food was cooking. It was simple enough that, even if I hadn't been a vampire, it wouldn't require my full attention. Once it was ready, just as I had this morning, I served Bella a little bit more than she needed to eat.

I had felt just a little guilty about doing that this morning without discussing it with her, but I did have good reasons. One, the one that I had mentioned to Bella, was that it was healthy for pregnant women to gain weight and I was trying to be positive and hope that she would say 'yes'. The second reason was that she had never gained back the weight she lost when we had left her. If I were to guess, I would say that she weighed anywhere from 99-102 lbs. Before we left, she would have weighed about 110. So, really, she was always just a little bit underweight for her height (5"4). A healthy weight for her would be around 115-125 lbs., and I was genuinely worried for my little sister.

But, now that we had talked briefly about it, I was going to make damned sure that she had enough to eat. She never did really get her appetite back after that whole dark period, and no one wanted to push her on it after we were back in Forks because everyone felt too guilty about leaving in the first place. Honestly, it disgusted me. I shouldn't have left, either, but I didn't see what I was leaving, then. The others already genuinely loved her at that time, called her family, even. But, when it came down to it, they chose Edward over her, and it made me sick just thinking about it…

I shook my head. It was in the past, now, and I was beyond thrilled about what the future would bring. When Bella finished with her food, she took a deep, slow breath before relaxing a little and yawning. I was puzzled at first before remembering, from one of the nutrition classes that I had taken at one of the schools we attended, that humans often became tired after eating a heavy meal.

"How about you go take a nap while I head out to the garage to work on my car?" I suggested and she nodded, yawning once more. I couldn't hold back a smile and Bella rolled her eyes when she noticed.

"I suppose I should get used to being tired," she mused and I chuckled. "I hope you know that you will be taking my place in all of Alice's shopping trips whenever I'm too tired to go, right?" she asked teasingly and I hissed at her playfully. We both knew that I didn't mind and, really, neither did she. But she was right, when she was pregnant, Bella wasn't exactly going to be inclined to wander the mall for hours at a time, anymore.

"Deal," I agreed, feigning moroseness at the idea and making her laugh. "So, would you like a lift upstairs before I head outside?" I offered and she nodded gratefully.

"Yes, please," she replied and I nodded, reaching out and taking her carefully into my arms, making sure not to put pressure on her full stomach.

Once I reached hers and Edward's room, I pulled back the covers before placing her gently on the bed and covering her up. A smile slowly spread across my face when she yawned and stretched slowly. "Thanks, Rose," she mumbled sleepily, already fading into unconsciousness.

I chuckled quietly. "Sleep well, Bella," I whispered before quietly leaving the room and going out to the garage. A smile tugged at my lips the entire time that I worked, waiting for Emmett and the others to arrive. I couldn't wait to tell him that she said 'yes'. We were going to have a baby. It was almost surreal. I was going to be a mother, and he was going to be a father. We were going to have a baby.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Next chapter, the Cullens will return and we'll get the first taste of Edward's response to the situation. What will the rest of the Cullens think of this new development? Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you think!**

**Guest: If you are still reading this, I am so very sorry. It was never my intention to ignore your question. I'm just a forgetful person and it slipped my mind when I was writing the chapter. However, I will answer it now: No, there will not be any female/female or male/male romantic pairings in this story. The main focus will be on exploring Rosalie and Bella's bond as fairly new sisters.**


	4. The Reveal

_**Favors, Plans, and Consequences**_

**Chapter Three: The Reveal**

_Bella_

When I went downstairs after waking up from my nap, I saw Rose reading a book, and I glanced at the title to see that it was _Gone With The Wind_. She looked up and smiled when she saw me, but I could see the nervous light in her eyes. It made me wonder for a moment, but then it hit me.

"They'll be back soon, won't they?" I guessed, knowing that must be what was making the blonde vampire so anxious. I had to admit, I wasn't exactly the epitome of calm, myself. But my nervousness didn't have anything to do with the imminent arrival of our family.

My own anxiety had more to do with the situation as a whole. I didn't have any intention of backing out – I was genuinely happy to do this for my brother and especially my big sister. But that didn't mean that I wasn't nervous about being pregnant, even if it wasn't really going to be my baby.

She nodded, confirming my suspicions. "They should be arriving any minute, and I'm… just a little worried about what everyone's going to say when they find out," Rosalie admitted and I laughed quietly, shaking my head as I took a seat next to her.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'll be right here with you, and you know that there's really not much to worry about," I reassured her, a small smile still on my face. "Carlisle will just be fascinated by the whole thing, and, once he hears about my idea, he'll be excited about the whole thing and probably run off to his office to do some research. Esme will be happy for you and Emmett, and she'll support us completely. Emmett already knows, of course, and you know that he'll be excited about going through with it. Alice knows, too, and I'm sure she's bouncing up and down from the excitement of being an aunt – not to mention all the shopping that she'll get to do."

We shared a grin at that. Everyone knew just how excited that our pixie-like sister could get over fashion and shopping of any kind. And once she got started there was really no stopping her. After a moment, I went on. "And we both know that Jasper would never disapprove of anything that made Alice so happy, so he won't object at all." It was true, and I knew it. Jasper would do anything to make Alice happy.

I paused for a moment before shaking my head. "Edward…" My sister frowned, wincing at the sound of her brother and my husband's name. It was no secret that he was almost obsessively overprotective of me, and he wouldn't take kindly to this news, I was sure.

"He's not going to like this at all," she muttered. "Oh, Bella…" she trailed off and I shook my head.

"It'll be okay, Rose. He can't stop me for doing this for you. It's my choice, and nothing that anyone says is going to convince me to give up on this. Whatever comes, I'll deal with it. And I'll deal with Edward. We are going to do this, and it will all be fine in the end. I promise you that, okay?" I asked her, looking into her eyes so that she could see the sincerity in mine.

My sister nodded and a look of fierce determination came into her golden orbs. "Thank you, Bella. I really needed to hear you say that, and I'm going to be right there with you, of course. I – " She paused and a slight frown flashed across her face before she nodded. "They're coming. I'm blocking my thoughts, so that he won't hear," Rose murmured before looking at me urgently. "Are you absolutely sure that you're ready for this, Bella?"

I nodded firmly, gently squeezing her cold, marble hand in my own. "I'm ready for this, Rose. We're going to get through this, together." We shared a smile before we sat back against the couch and waited for the rest of the family to arrive.

At that moment, I was thankful – even more so than usual – that Edward couldn't read my mind. If he had been able to, I'm not entirely certain that I would have been able to keep him from finding out before we had a chance to tell everyone together. And I knew my husband well enough to know that, that would be very, very bad.

I looked up when Emmett appeared in the doorway, moving instantly to Rose's side and taking a seat next to her. The couch we were on was a three seater and Rosalie was sitting in the middle. I looked away as they greeted each other, but not before I saw her give him a small nod and his answering look of joy and gratitude when he glanced at me.

Alice and Jasper were the next ones to enter the room. The little vampire danced into the room, a wide grin on her face as she led her somewhat amused empathic mate over to the loveseat. My brother flashed me a curious look, probably wondering about my current mix of emotions: anxiety, determination, and love. Alice, on the other hand, gave me a wide, encouraging smile, paired with a thankful look in her eyes. She, too, knew just how much our sister needed this.

Our parents entered the room and I could see how content they were, seeing all of us happy together. That was the one thing that they desired and wanted more than anything: they wanted to see our family happy and whole, all of safe in our home. Carlisle, our father, was wise and gently, guiding us when we needed it. Esme, our mother, was warm and compassionate, always there to love us and pick us up when we fell.

When Edward stepped through the doorway, I felt, just as I always did, that familiar sense of release, of homecoming. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I got up to greet him with a hug. "Welcome back," I breathed and I could feel his quiet laughter rumble through his chest.

"Thank you, love. Now, I don't suppose you would know why Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie have been blocking their minds from me all day, would you?" he asked wryly, leaning back to look into my eyes, one eyebrow raised.

I grinned at him and nodded. "You may want to sit down, Edward. We have something that we'd like to speak to everyone about, so you'll find out soon enough," I reassured him. He looked a little disappointed that I sent him to sit in one of the recliners and went back to my place on the couch next to Rose, but he didn't protest, which I was thankful for.

Carlisle looked at us curiously. "Well, I'm sure we'd all like to hear what you have to say," he said calmly, waiting with a small smile on his face.

I took a deep breath and glanced at my brother and sister next to me on the sofa. I'm sure the question was clear in my eyes: _Do you want to start, or should I?_

Fortunately, Rosalie took the initiative and began the conversation herself. "The reason that I went hunting last night, instead of going with everyone else this morning, was because there was something that I wanted to discuss with Bella." She smiled at me and I returned it with one of my own, trying to reassure her. "But, before I tell what it was we talked about, I want to ask you all to, please, remain calm and just let us finish."

Everyone nodded, and I could see that we definitely had their attention now, if we hadn't before. "You all know that the one thing I regret losing more than anything from my human life is the ability to have children."

Esme looked like she was about to say something. I could see it in the sympathetic light her eyes held, showing clearly her burning desire to comfort her daughter and it made me smile, but now wasn't the time. "It's alright, Mom. Just let her finish," I told her softly, and she paused for a moment but nodded.

Rose took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm just going to come out and say it. I stayed behind today, so that I could ask Bella… if she would become a surrogate mother and have a baby for me and Emmett." The words came out steady, but there was no missing the undercurrent of unease in her voice. The last part came out in a whisper, but I knew that if I could hear it, then it was crystal clear to the rest of the family. I knew them well enough by now that their reactions were easy to read.

Rose was anxious, though there was no change in her outward position. The only thing that gave it away was her eyes and the subtle tension that radiated out from her. She was worried about what they would say, but she wasn't any less determined because of it.

Emmett was like a little kid in a lot of ways, eager and fun-loving even in the most dire of situations. But he knew how to be serious when the situation called for it. He was excited about this, but he was also on-guard. My brother knew just what this meant to his mate, and he was ready to defend her however necessary.

Alice was ecstatic, but there was no surprise mixed in with her joy, of course. She had known my answer as soon as I had decided, so she was able to fully appreciate this moment without pausing to let this whole thing sink in. Alice would be our biggest supporter because, out of everyone that I'd ever met, she was the one person the most willing to stand up for what she knew was right and wasn't afraid to rile up some tempers in order to do so.

Jasper was surprised, but I could tell that he didn't disapprove. Judging from the small smile on his face, it was actually the opposite. He had spent decades experiencing our sister's pain, her loss, and he could feel the same change in her that shone clearly in her eyes.

Carlisle was clearly, just as I had predicted, both shocked and curious. I could almost see the wheels turning in his mind, all the possibilities running through his head. But he was happy, too. He didn't quite understand how we intended to do this, but he was happy for us.

Esme was, perhaps, even more shocked than her husband, but that still wasn't the dominant emotion in her eyes. Love, more than anything else, was present in her light butterscotch eyes. A bright smile began to spread across her face, and it was easy to see the elation in her eyes.

I took a deep breath before I turned to face Edward. He had always been overprotective of me, and the unknown scared him more than he would like to admit. My husband had known the thoughts of everyone around him for a century before he met me, and, although I loved the fact that I was the one person whose mind he couldn't hear, it had caused us trouble on more than one occasion.

So, I wasn't surprised when I did finally look at him. His jaw was tight and his posture was stiff, his usual reaction to stress or anger. He stared at me and there was gold fire in his eyes. There was love, yes – there was always love. But I could see it all right there – he wasn't just going to accept this, and he proved it a second later. He was the first to break the incredulous silence that had fallen. "No!" he growled furiously.

I smiled sadly, shaking my head. Oh, Edward… I gritted my teeth and straightened my shoulders. I meant what I told Rose. This was my decision, and I wasn't about to back down.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I have to admit, I'm not really happy with this chapter… But, next chapter will be the confrontation with Edward and we'll find out just what Carlisle thinks about Bella's idea. So, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	5. The Explanation

_**Favors, Plans, and Consequences**_

**Chapter Four: The Explanation**

_Rosalie_

After I confessed my motives for skipping the family hunting trip, I waited tensely for Edward's reaction. The anger was building in his eyes, and he was like a volcano set to blow any second. It wasn't a matter of _if _he would explode, it was simply a matter of _when. _I gritted my teeth, bracing myself as he opened his mouth.

I wasn't disappointed. "No!" he growled furiously, and I saw Bella shake her head slowly, a determined and fierce light in her eyes as she met his irate gaze. "Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Edward hissed, and I winced.

My sister, on the other hand, didn't even flinch. "Are you finished?" Bella asked calmly, a steely glint in her chocolate brown gaze that clearly broadcast her unwavering certainty in her choice, and I was in awe of her strength in that moment.

"Bella…" my brother warned, a slight growl to his voice. "You will not do this. I will not allow it," he said adamantly, and Bella just raised one eyebrow as if to reiterate her question. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "I'm finished… for now." Edward looked up warily, his eyes cautious as he watched his wife.

"Edward, I wasn't asking for permission. It's my body, and it's my decision. I _will _be doing this, whether you agree with it or not, but that doesn't mean that I don't want your support, Edward." Her eyes softened slightly, love flickering brightly in their dark depths. "I'm going to do this for my sister because she needs it, and because I want to. This is my choice, Edward, and you don't have to like it. However, you _do _have to accept it," Bella said firmly, not even a hint of hesitation present in her countenance as she stared down her furious mate.

I wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe I slipped in my blocking him, or maybe Alice caught something of mine and Bella's conversation and slipped. I had no idea. But the next thing I knew, Edward's eyes widened and he was on his feet, an enraged snarl escaping him. "Absolutely not!" he roared. Well, I take it he didn't exactly like Bella's plan…

"Carlisle!" he pleaded frantically. "Tell her it's too dangerous! Tell her that it's not possible!" Edward demanded, sounding close to panicking.

Of course, Carlisle had no idea what Edward was talking about. "Edward, you have to explain to me what you heard. What has you so agitated?" he asked calmly, but Edward could only shake his head distractedly, horror in his eyes.

Bella stepped in, then. "Dad, I had an idea for how we can accomplish this whole surrogacy thing, but have it still really be Emmett and Rosalie's baby," she told him, a flicker of excitement in her voice.

Our father's golden orbs lit with curiosity at that, and he leaned forward, seemingly unconsciously. "What is it, Bella?" he asked.

"You always say that your bodies are frozen when you go through the change, and any damage or injuries are healed, right?" she questioned, and Carlisle nodded. "Well, I remembered about this thing called oocyte cryopreservation, the process of freezing a woman's eggs so that she can still have children later in life or something similar."

I could see realization starting to dawn in Carlisle's eyes, and I could imagine that his thoughts would be racing as he mentally explored this new idea, testing it for its validity. "So, that means that a female vampire's eggs are still viable, because they weren't destroyed in the change – they were just frozen," Bella pointed out, and Esme's eyes widened at hearing that, while our father was staring at Bella in awe.

"I never considered it that way before," he murmured. "Of course, it was simply such a universally accepted fact that vampires can't have children, so I never gave it much thought," he admitted, before frowning.

Esme frowned, too. "But you said… that it would still be both Rosalie _and _Emmett's child," she said, puzzled. "How?"

Bella smiled sadly. "The reason a female vampire can't have kids is the same as the reason that her eggs are still intact – she's frozen. Human women's bodies have to change to bear children. However… human _men's _bodies _don't _have to change to father children. So, a male vampire could have a child with a female human," she said gently. "Or, in this case, a female vampire's egg could be fertilized using a male vampire's sperm and create a living child, as long as the baby was carried inside of a human woman's body. In this case, I would really just be carrying Rosalie and Emmett's baby," she explained, and I had never seen Carlisle look more like a kid in a candy store as he heard her full explanation. Although, like me, he seemed to be questioning how he had never thought of this before – of course, we had never gotten to know a human before, never had a human in the family before.

I had found it odd that Edward hadn't interrupted before now, and found myself wondering if perhaps vampires could go into shock from being taken by surprise. But it didn't last. "No! It's too dangerous! Bella, you would theoretically be carrying a fully vampire child! You're human! It's too dangerous, and I won't allow you to go through with it!" he insisted.

Bella's eyes flashed and her jaw set, but she rose calmly to her feet, slowly moving towards him. "Edward, I told you that I wasn't asking for permission. I will do this, but I want you by my side to support me," she said softly, before her expression filled with tenderness and pleading as she settled herself on his lap, still looking him in the eye. "Please, Edward," she whispered, and I couldn't stop the small smile creeping across my face. The effect of her plea was immediate. He tried to fight it, but I could see that he had already lost.

"No, Bella," he denied weakly. "You can't. You could get seriously hurt, you could die. I won't let you take yourself away from me," he protested.

Bella shushed him gently. "Please, Edward. I want this. I want to do this for my brother and sister. I _need _to, Edward. Please," she begged, and my brother groaned as he fell to her pleading.

"Alright," he groaned, his eyes soft as he looked at her with exasperation. "Carlisle," he sighed. "Dad, will you please do your best to make this as safe as possible for Bella?" Edward asked tiredly, and Carlisle chuckled quietly.

"Of course, Edward. I see no reason to believe that Bella's idea won't work, and I will do everything in my power to make the pregnancy as easy as possible on her," he assured his anxious son, and I knew that I was grinning widely at this turn of events.

Alice clearly couldn't restrain herself any longer because she squealed. "I can't wait to go shopping for the baby! We'll need to set up a nursery, and we'll need a crib, bottles, clothes, blankets…" she trailed, obviously ecstatic to have an opportunity to have a whole new shopping experience.

Bella and I exchanged a glance at the eagerness of our sister. "Alice," Bella said wryly. "I think you traditionally have to wait until the baby is already in existence before you start shopping," she teased her, and I grinned at Alice's impatient expression.

"Well, get to it, then!" she said haughtily, sending me a wink as she dragged Jasper upstairs with her.

Carlisle chuckled quietly. "Well, shall we get started?" he asked. I looked to Bella and she took a deep breath before nodding. "I'll need to run a few tests first, as well as removing your eggs, Rosalie, before we can truly begin. This is likely going to be quite painful for you, Rose," he warned me tenderly, concern in his eyes as he looked at me.

I nodded. I had expected that. "I know, Carlisle. I can handle it. Just do whatever you have to," I told him calmly. I was certain of this, and I would endure far worse than a little pain if it meant that I could finally have a child of my own.

My father nodded. "Very well, then. We'll start with you, Bella. I already have all the necessary equipment, so we can begin as soon as you're ready," he told her.

Bella nodded, squeezing Edward's hand for comfort. "I'm ready," she informed him, turning to face her husband. "Will you come with me?" she asked him softly, and he nodded, a small smile on his face.

_For what it's worth, Edward, I want you to know just how much this means to me. I want her to be safe, almost as much as you do, and I'm going to do my damnedest to take care of her as best I can while she goes through this. I love her, too._

Edward glanced at me as he followed Bella and Carlisle upstairs, nodding slightly to let me know that he heard me. I could see the slight sparkle of gratitude in his eyes, just as clearly as I could see the worry. It was what he did best, after all, not that I could blame him.

I sighed, relaxing into Emmett's side, feeling a smile build on my lips. After waiting for so long, so very long, I was finally going to get my deepest and most desperate wish fulfilled. And it was all because of Bella. I could never thank her enough for this…

My eyes snapped open when I felt someone take a seat next to me on the couch, and I knew even before I looked that it was Esme. She pulled me into her embrace, and I couldn't stop the words from bursting from my lips. "I'm going to have a baby, Mom."

She chuckled quietly, placing a gently kiss on the side of my head. "Yes, you are, darling," she murmured in agreement before pulling back to look me at me seriously. "But I want you to remember that Bella is going to be the one to carry your baby. I can still remember a little of my own pregnancy when I was human, and it was rather difficult at times. This is going to be even harder on Bella because this has never been done before, and you and Emmett are vampires. She's going to need the support of the entire family, but you're going to have to really take care of her and keep that in mind, because this isn't going to be easy for her, Rose," she warned me, and I nodded solemnly.

"I understand, Mom. I want to be there for her as much as possible. This means… everything to me. I'm going to take care of her and help her through this. I promise you," I said strongly, and she nodded approvingly.

I turned slightly and Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist. "Me, too, Mom. I know that this is going to be hard for Bella Bear, and I want to make it as easy as possible for her," he said seriously, a soft smile on his face as he lay his head on my shoulder.

Esme smiled. "Good. Now, I'm going to start drawing up plans to include the nursery in our next house," she said, grinning widely. She stood, placing a hand on both mine and Emmett's shoulders. "Congratulations, you two," she said kindly.

I grinned, turning to kiss my mate passionately. My euphoria felt as though it were overflowing, and I was more content than I had been ever since I woke as a vampire. "We're going to have a baby, Em," I said quietly, excitement saturating my tone.

He returned my wide smile with one of his own. "Yeah, we are. We're going to have a baby, Rose." He knew what this meant to me, and I was beyond happy to just take this moment to be with him, soaking up the bliss that surrounded me.

I meant what I said to Esme, and Edward. I would help Bella with the pregnancy however I could, but right now I took a moment to just appreciate the amazing gift my sister was giving me and the peace of being held in my husband's arms…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, there's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, now review please!**


	6. The Plan

_**Favors, Plans, and Consequences**_

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

_Bella_

I followed Carlisle up to his office, Edward by my side. Our hands were twined together, and I could feel his worry in the air, but I wasn't going to go back on my decision. His concern was understandable, but I needed to do this for Rose and Em.

The next couple of hours were a long and seemingly endless stream of tests, all culminating with a quick, um, examination. Unfortunately, and embarrassingly, enough for me, Carlisle had to check me out to be sure that my body was in good condition to handle the pregnancy.

The blush hadn't yet faded from my cheeks when we all headed back downstairs to talk to Rosalie and Emmett, although I knew the rest of the family would be there, too. As we descended the stairs, I felt a wave of calm come over me, and I shot Jasper a grateful look.

Everyone took seats around the dining room table that I ate at, and we all used for most of our family meetings. All in all, it got used more as a conference table than its intended purpose.

Carlisle sat at one head of the table, as he usually did, looking a mixture of eager and concerned. Esme sat to his right, a soft smile on her lips. Alice sat to our father's left hand side, almost bouncing in her seat she was so excited. Jasper was next to his mate, an amused smile on his face as he took in his wife's enthusiasm.

This time, however, I sat in Edward's traditional place at the opposite end of the table from Carlisle. He was to my right, tracing patterns on top of my wrist and looking at me tenderly, his brow slightly furrowed. Rosalie and Emmett had also switched places. Usually, Emmett sat to Edward's left, but today Rosalie sat to my left, while my big brother was seated to her other side.

Carlisle cleared his throat gently, and, almost without realizing it, we all sat up a little straighter in our seats. "Well, I've completed all the necessary preliminary tests on Bella, and everything looks perfectly fine to go ahead. However, I wanted us to all sit down and come up with a reasonable plan to proceed as safely as possible, considering any possible issues that may arise," he told us, his serious but calm voice soothing me, just like it always did when I needed to talk to him and Esme about anything.

Alice frowned just slightly. "I want to suggest that no one goes very far to hunt, while Bella's pregnant, just in case. We have to be careful, and it seems like an unnecessary risk to go very far from home just for the sake of finding better prey than elk or deer," she commented, receiving a few nods in response.

Emmett pouted playfully. "Aw, man! No bears," he whined, hanging his head slightly like a little kid and making us laugh at his antics. He perked up, though, and a wide grin crossed his face. "I guess that's okay, though. After all, I gotta watch over Bella Bear while she carries mine and Rose's baby," he said proudly, making his wife smile softly at him.

Rose shook her head, still smiling. "Carlisle, how do you think we should handle Bella's nutritional needs? Obviously, we can't exactly measure by a normal pregnancy, but…" she trailed off, shrugging.

He hummed quietly in the back of his throat for a moment, his head tilted slightly to one side. "Well, you're half right. We'll have to adjust her diet as necessary, but it would be simpler to start by using a traditional nutritional plan for human pregnancies," he mused.

I stopped listening after that. Something Rosalie said struck me, for whatever reason. _Obviously, we can't exactly measure by a normal pregnancy… _One corner of my mouth pulled down in a frown. Then, there was Carlisle's mention of a "human pregnancy".

My eyes widened slightly. Of course! That was just it. This wasn't going to be a human pregnancy, my own human state aside. This baby was going to be fully vampire, as far as we could tell. And vampires didn't eat human food – they drank blood, which would mean…

"I have to drink it," I murmured, not noticing at first that I had spoken aloud. I looked up and caught my family's confused stares focused on me, and I blushed lightly.

"What do you mean, Bella? You have to drink what?" Esme asked, her ocher bright golden eyes curious. I smiled slightly as I noticed the color, wondering idly if my upcoming change in diet would affect my own eye color at all…

I ran a hand through my hair. "I was thinking about what Rose and Carlisle had said, and, well, I thought of something," I admitted. "The baby isn't going to be human, so I highly doubt that he or she is going to want human food for nutrition," I smiled wryly, watching as they reached the same conclusion that I had.

Carlisle's eyes were wide with fascination. "Of course," he murmured, looking at me proudly. "That's very perceptive, Bella, and I do believe that you're right. While your body will, of course, still require your usual nutrition, the baby will need blood to survive." He frowned. "If we were neglect to meet that need, I have no doubt that it would have had an extremely negative impact on the both of you."

I yawned quietly, and, of course, Edward noticed. "Would it be alright with everyone if we finished this discussion in the morning?" he asked. Everyone nodded, saying their goodnights as they disappeared one by one, until Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were the only ones left in the room.

"I think the four of us need to have our own private conversation sometime tomorrow, as well," my husband suggested.

"That would probably be for the best," Rose agreed, before she stepped forward to hug me gently. "Good night, Bella," she told me.

Emmett hugged me, too, far more gently than ever before, making me smile at his sweetness. "Night, Bells," he said cheerfully.

I laughed quietly. "Good night Rose, Em," I said, before they, too, disappeared from the room. I turned to Edward, then. "So, shall we?" I asked, holding my arms out to him.

He smiled the crooked smile that I loved, scooping me carefully into his arms and rushing up to our room before setting me down on the bed. "I want you to know that I am sorry for my reaction earlier, love," he apologized, joining me on the bed.

I shook my head. "It's okay, Edward. I understand," I assured him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered, taking his hand in mine and interlocking our fingers.

He shook his head, leaning towards me until his mouth was at my ear. "Hmm, I could think of some far more pleasurable things we could be doing right now," he whispered, making me shiver from the flash of desire that burned in me as he gently nibbled on my earlobe, careful not to break the skin.

He moved to the base of my neck, and I moaned quietly, reaching up to twine my fingers in his hair. "I agree," I said breathlessly before pulling him up to kiss me, our hands working at our clothes.

I knew we would need to have a conversation about all this, and I was more than a little anxious about the whole thing, myself. But, in that moment, all I wanted to do was enjoy the time with my husband. After all, we had the morning to talk about everything. What harm could our night of pleasure do? Our bodies pressed close together, and any thoughts I may have had disappeared as I lost myself in our love.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
